guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Balistic Pve/Archive 1
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Skill updates Anet uses 0...15 in their update notes, we use 0...12. --Macros 23:19, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hey look, a vandal! Thanks. I need to be AFK less. (T/ ) 06:11, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Rolling on the floor I have given you access to the rollback tool. You may wish to familiarize yourself with it via GW:ROLL. Feel free to start laughing too. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:21, 7 November 2008 (UTC) unlimited Shouldn't we just modify the template so it displays the horizonatal 8 whenever the uses are "Unlimited" ? --◄mendel► 16:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :lol yeah, but I've started already --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 16:49, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::It is modified. You can use value=unlimited or value=Unlimited to trigger it. --◄mendel► 16:55, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::The rationale is that it makes these entries easier to match if I ever need to make a DPL for them. --◄mendel► 16:57, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::Also, is it just me or do we need to italicize the descriptions? --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 16:58, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I couldn't say; is there a style guide? how is this in-game? --◄mendel► 17:05, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: idk, im just seeing that all of them are italicized ,so consistency? --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 17:06, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Unsigned Heya, when using the Unsigned template, please "subst" the template ( ). Cheers --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) : ok ok --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 19:29, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Image:Dervish Primeval Armor F gray head front.jpg When you upload a new version of an image, sometimes it takes a couple minutes for the new file to circulate completely through the database and server caches. Until then, the wiki will display the old version at the dimensions of the new version. I'm guess that's what happened with this image, based on your summaries there. —Dr Ishmael 01:20, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Moving Is it just me or is there a limit to how many times one can move pages in a certain time period? --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 22:21, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, non-sysops are limited by the "move throttle" which is like 5 moves/min. It's designed to prevent movepage vandalism but it's really annoying for normal users because they are just trying to do their job. -_- Sorry about that, I'd remove it for you to finish if I could, but I can't without promoting you :p (T/ ) 22:23, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::More like 2 pages every 2 minutes or so. And yes, it sucks. --◄mendel► 23:02, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::Idea: since Kyle can assign individual rights to usergroups (like he recently assigned hiderevision to bcrats), could we have him add noratelimit to the Rollback group? Since the intent of rollback is to easily revert vandalism, then the same trusted people should be able to easily undo pagemove vandalism (should it ever occur). Makes sense to me. —Dr Ishmael 01:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Clever workaround is clever. :> (T/ ) 03:02, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Dervish Primeval armor/Male images They're almost okay, but there are a few problems. 1) You're too close to the water, 2) the camera is too high, 3) you cut off the feet, 4) they're too dark (camera angle should be from the southwest-ish), 5) you left the chest piece on for the headgear images, 6) you're lacking anti-aliasing, 7) you might have post-processing effects on, I can't quite tell. Hmm... that's a bit more than a few. ^^; Refer to one of my galleries or one of Rose's galleries, you should be able to infer the position and camera angle pretty easily from them (I figured it out from Rose's galleries, at least). One tip Rose usually gives (this relates to point 2 above) is instead of actually zooming the camera in, pan down until it hits the ground and "slides" forward to your character. If you have any other questions, I'll be glad to help. —Dr Ishmael 06:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) : feh, can you upload a map? the place and the direction the arrow is pointing will tell me how to take the picture... --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 00:47, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::Image:Screenshot Positioning.jpg (if I am understanding the directions correctly) (T/ ) 01:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::Close, but not quite - of course, I was guessing the camera direction from memory, too. I have it a bit more west-ish, to where the big rock just offshore is visible on the right side of the screen. I also stand northwest from the Master of Axes, instead of northeast like Entropy is. The exact location and angle are too important, though - as long as it looks close to what Rose and I have, it should be fine. —Dr Ishmael 03:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) displaytitle If you copy & paste the displaytitle into a link, it must still lead to your page: and that means in practice that you can only de-capitalize the first letter. --◄mendel► 04:14, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :You can also force it to display underscores instead of spaces, i.e. . —Dr Ishmael 04:48, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Signature It doesn't look like much on a page, but as soon as you hit edit it shows up as this Viruzzz :Huge arse code for a sig, tho.. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:24, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::Change it to — Balistic . Look here: }} gives }} . --◄mendel► 18:44, 30 January 2009 (UTC) i phail at copy paste http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Charr_Form&curid=169829&diff=1445946&oldid=1445931 http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Game_updates%2F20090205&diff=1445916&oldid=1445914 — Balistic 02:23, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Piplup May we delete User:Balistic Pve/Pokemon, seeing as its copyright status (it may be a processed version of an original nintendo piplup image, and as a derived work be copyrighted by nintendo) is unclear and you don't seem to be using it? --◄mendel► 15:42, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it's fine. — Balistic 23:14, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you! --◄mendel► 00:32, 10 April 2009 (UTC) welcome bot You are our curid=172469&action=history}} welcome bot now? ;-) --◄mendel► 10:20, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : I added that so people would know who he is. :) — Balistic 22:28, 6 May 2009 (UTC) template changes It pays to actually look at a few pages that include it (refresh/purge them!) after a template change to see what it does; I think that displaying "yyyy-mm-dd" on almost every quest is a bad idea. Also, Template talk:ZquestInfo had a different suggestion to do old dates, and I'd have wished for a followup there that explains your idea. --◄mendel► 05:48, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Poke, spam and Mending ohai A F K When 22:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :hai der — Balistic 22:57, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::initiate spam pyramid now --Gimmethegepgun 23:37, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::uh oh — Balistic 23:43, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::this can't be good — Balistic 23:46, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::::sure it is --Gimmethegepgun 00:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::We haven't had one of these for ages. --◄mendel► 08:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::im never going to stop seeing the "You have new messages" — Balistic 22:37, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That's a likely scenario if this continues. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::This continuing is another likely scenario. A F K When 15:18, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::This makes me think of Entropy's WTF chain.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:03, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::WTF? A F K When 18:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::It makes me think of User talk:Maui/archive17. --◄mendel► 19:34, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::First post after a spoilsport. I've always liked that... A F K When 21:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::"That's a likely scenario if this continues." "This continuing is another likely scenario." XD — Balistic 23:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: longer, must become longer ^^ — Balistic 01:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Gogogo Spam Pyramidtron!--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 02:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::faster! faster! — Balistic 03:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::THUNDERCATS!--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 03:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Deeper! Deeper! --◄mendel► 03:51, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: Longer! Longer! — Balistic 03:58, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I think you meant "Harder! Harder!" 04:34, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Fail. Should be "Poke Gone Kinky" A F K When 09:23, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Harder, better faster, stronger. Guess the group!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Balistic Haz Spam Spam A F K When 11:37, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Wrong way, AFK ;o --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:43, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I'm trying to get us to start going the other way, 'till we hit the edge, then go this way again, etc. A F K When 13:05, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I'm big plans for this talk page, tee hees :::::::::::::::::::::::Bad Afk! No! Go this way!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Don't make me get the trout... A F K When 14:13, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::NOOOOO!!! Not the trout!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:41, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Do the wave? --◄mendel► 15:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Do the YMCA A F K When 15:19, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Screw the wave, the Charleston's where it's at --Gimmethegepgun 21:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: Back thata way! — Balistic 22:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Nobody controls the spam cascade! --◄mendel► 23:01, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: /rebel — Balistic 23:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Nobody, I said! Except... --◄mendel► 03:18, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::HOOOOOOOOO!--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 03:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Giga is allowed to make creative designs considering how he's, well, you know... --Gimmethegepgun 03:47, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::... because I like the sawtooth pattern. --◄mendel► 11:43, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::*uses Verata's Gaze on the spam cascade* A F K When 10:06, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Agrees with mendel on the sawtooth pattern.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:12, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Crocodile ftw! --◄mendel► 12:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::*prefers a more smooth look* oh well A F K When 12:25, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::the chain must go on! — Balistic 23:02, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::or not — Balistic 16:38, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Unchain my heart. --◄mendel► 16:58, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Echo chain!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::k A F K When 18:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::kk --Gimmethegepgun 06:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::kkk?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::kkkk --Gimmethegepgun 01:42, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::kkkkk Cress Arvein 02:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::kkkk-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 09:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::kkk --Gimmethegepgun 18:52, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::l A F K When 18:57, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Intriguing. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:31, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::...um...how'd you get from l to i? Learn more alphamabetz A F K When 14:41, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::How did you get from E to K? ;o --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:51, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::The link was a response, as you well know... A F K When 14:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::So was my comment, as you might know from the fact it's on a talk page and has a signature behind it :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::...you know what I meant. A F K When 15:04, 10 June 2009 (UTC) WTB RfBeercrat :Fasten your seatbelts, put on your helmets, and cast Mark of Protection! We're about to hit the left edge of the article! --◄mendel► 18:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ow my face and torso and other various body parts --Gimmethegepgun 19:14, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :I R Vandal A F K When 19:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! The Spam Chain is dying! Save the Spam Chain!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:44, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Do what you will, but save it in this direction for the time being. A F K When 17:51, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :: — Balistic 17:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::I R Vandal Again A F K When 17:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Wohooo! I revived the spam chain!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:02, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::::"I'm using Searing Flames on Spam Chain!" A F K When 12:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::"I'm using Breath of the Great Dwarf!"-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:25, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::2 15 A F K When 19:47, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::20 rech --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::gl with that --Gimmethegepgun 16:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::And then monk uses this. Bahahaha!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:48, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Then I restore the condition, too. :P A F K When 16:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::And then this is used. — Balistic 16:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::This too. A F K When 17:00, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::and then you /facepalm --Gimmethegepgun 17:04, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::And then I somehow cap this off a base defender and kill you all.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:30, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::How the hell did you target yourself? It says "target foe"... A F K When 17:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Hmmm... Did you get fired from the sense factory? 'Cause you aren't making any...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:10, 15 June 2009 (UTC) WikiAnswers Vision Since you are active on wikianswers, I'd be pleased if you could comment on User:M.mendel/wikianswers vision before I expose it to the greater Wikia community. And btw, thanks for your support on Template:guildwiki over at answers; what did you do to make Angela not object to that one? ;-) --◄mendel► 10:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I really didn't do anything. All I did was create it and Angela didn't say anything. — Balistic 16:43, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::...I could be wrong...I read that as a joke... A F K When 17:35, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::...You read everything as a joke xP — Balistic 17:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::*reading your userpage* A F K When 17:50, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::What I mean is that I rewrote that template to have the big logo and big text; Angela uploaded a smaller logo and reduced the text size, and I then uploaded a bigger logo while you made the text larger again - and I'm sure if I had made the text larger, there could've been nastiness, but when you did it, there was no reaction to this straight revert. I attribute this to your WikiAnswers and Wikia reputation, which is, sadly, better than mine. The template is now back the way I (re)wrote it, so thank you. :) --◄mendel► 21:28, 13 June 2009 (UTC)